Symphony
by Akatsuki's Kyuubi
Summary: 140 years ago. There were six Ninja villages. Five human villages to one comprised of 'Demons'. But after the third War the Village Hidden in the Night retreated from the world. One month before the Chuunin exam's begin a letter arrives from the Night's Kage. They have returned. Akatsuki is no longer the only threat. Now the threat of war on the horizon, bonds must be forged.
1. Memory

Symphony

Prologue

Blood and bodies littered the field, the sounds of battle seemed strangely muted to Naruto. His blue eyes cloudy with sadness, so many lives lost. He killed his current opponent and made for the huge beast at the core of the fight. It blasted a sand nin with wind then killed him while he was off balance. He saw the beasts golden eyes as it turned to face him, before charging. He sliced its cheek with his kunai but it thwacked him with its tail, knocking him to the ground. He smelled its breath and saw a flash of fangs. Suddenly he remembered when this entire war had been set into motion..

-5 years earlier -

The third Hokage was reading through his mail when a massive black eagle flew through the open window and settled onto the perch on his desk. It held out a letter to him. He took it slightly shocked. Opening it, his eyes widened. "So, They have returned." He sighed softly before beginning to craft his reply. When the eagle was flying away a smile crossed his face. He knew with the Chuunin exams taking place in less then a month, the village was all a buzz. He only hoped his people were ready for what was to come. Two weeks later the different teams began to arrive. Sand, Sound, Rock and Rain. Genma was fiddling with his senbon when he caught sight of something coming up the road. A massive horse the color of a starless night, with mane and tail of silver. Astride it was a cloaked figure and behind that figure what looked like a Jonin and his Genin team. "Halt, state your purpose here." He said. The hooded figure held out a scroll and Genma took it.

"We are here on behalf of our village, to participate in the exams." A soft voice spoke. Genma turned to see the three Genin standing there, the one who spoke was a boy with green eyes and ash-brown hair. He read the scroll and re wound it. "The Hokage wishes to meet the teams before they settle in." The cloaked figure nodded and they were allowed into the village.

The massive horse drew attention but the people didn't approach. They stopped outside the Hokage tower. When they were shown into the man's office he looked on them with kind eyes. "Welcome to Leaf. How was your journey?" The figure removed the cloak and the Hokage's eyes widened. A female stood before him. She had tan skin, beautiful bright purple eyes. Silver knee length hair that was pulled into a tail atop her head. But what drew his eyes were the six inch silver fox ears atop her head along with the

dancing whip-like tail that danced behind her. "Greetings to you Fireshadow. I am Kyuubi no Yue. And we are honored to visit Leaf clan's home."

The team introduced themselves and were shown to their quarters Yue was asked to seat herself in a comfortable chair before his desk. "I will say this, the Sunlands are beautiful." They spoke for sometime until a knock came at his door. "Lord Hokage, the next team is on its way to the tower." The old man smiled ruefully at the woman. "Very well My guest will depart in a few moments." He turned to Yue. "Lady Kyuubi, I must ask why would the Lunar nin return now?" Purple met brown. "The seer has foretold tragedy to befall the lands of sun and moon. Of what it is we do not know. But it was made clear unless bonds can be made between our people, all would perish." The Lunar female's voice was husky, feminine and throaty. "I see. So you are here to forge bonds with us?" She smiled her pearl fangs slightly shining. "Yes. And to enjoy the Chuunin exams.." He looked at her before speaking. "May I ask how old you are Lady?" She smiled and nodded before replying. "I am 16 by your years. According to your calendar my 16th birthing-day falls on your Fox festival..." His eyes widened. "Well at least you will be able to enjoy your birthday in my village." She smiled at his words. "I am having you quartered in the ambassador suites." She thanked him and departed. She wore her cloak yet had the hood pushed back enough you could see her face. The Jonin who escorted her to the suite had balked at seeing her War-horse.

She stabled him in what appeared to be a two stable block and made sure he had fresh food and water before entering the house and getting settled. Her stomach growled. "Damn belly demon... need food.." Yue grumbled and picked up the special tag she had been given by the Hokage. She had been told to show this to shop masters and her dues would be paid through the Hokage. Yue changed clothes leaving her cloak behind. She wrapped her tail around her waist like a furry belt flexed her claws feeling the tendons pop pleasantly. She headed out to find some food. People didn't really notice her, ears and nose twitching she took in the scents and sounds around her. She caught the heavy scent of cooked meat and something else just as enticing. She tracked the scent, purple eyes bright with excitement. She finally tracked it to a small shop with an open front. "Ichiraku Ramen...? What's Ramen?" She mumbled before snorting and walking inside. When she caught full blast of the scent she let out a low purr of enjoyment. "Oh that smells delightful.." Her belly demon growled in agreement. "Welcome to Ichiraku!" A man called as she settled at the bar next to a blond. A male by his scent, muzzle buried in his 3rd bowl of the good smelling food. "Thanks. I'm starving." The man chuckled. "what flavor Ramen do ya want?" He asked and she cocked her head sideways ears flicking.

"I've never had Ramen before.. But it smelled so good I couldn't resist." She said and the two males looked at her in shock. "Well Miss, I think you should try the pork Ramen. It has a hearty flavor and its not spicy." Hey eyes gleamed. "I'll have a bowl of that please!" A few minutes later he set the bowl in front of her and with a quick thanks she dove into her meal. A low barely audible purr came from her chest as she ate, when she polished off her 6th bowl she leaned back licking her lips. "So delightful!" The shop man laughed she had leveled Naruto in bowls. He had never seen a woman like the one currently at his bar. " Ichiraku Ramen is the best, Believe it!" Purple met blue, and she smiled. "I think I am going to enjoy visiting this place. So far its been wonderful, good food, and good clean air. Sorry I'm being rude, I'm Yue." She said extending a hand. "Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, Believe it!" She grinned at him. "So where are you visiting from? Are you here for the Chuunin exams?" She chuckled.

"I'm from the Moonlands, your people call us Lunar nin. We do have a team competing in the exams but I am not one of them I'm here to watch the exams and make friends. Would you like to be my first friend?" Naruto was stunned, this was a Lunar nin? But she wasn't horrible or vicious. He noticed her ears and tail. Which during the meal had unwound from her waist and was dancing behind her. "Are your ears and tail real?" He asked, her head cocked sideways and her ears folded back in thought. "As real as your adorable whiskers.." Naruto blushed, she said his markings were adorable. "Cool!" She grinned again. "Would you mind showing me around town Naruto? I want to learn more about this village." He nodded and paid for his food. He noticed she showed a tag to Teuchi, who smiled and nodded. They left and Yue wrapped her fingers in the crook of Naruto's left arm. "Sorry, I don't want to lose you."


	2. Naruto's First Date

Symphony

Chapter 2: Naruto's first date

They started touring shops Yue nearly making Naruto cry tears of laughter at some of the things she said or questions she asked. She was currently in a shop that made different things when he was spotted by some of his classmates. "Oi Dobe! What are you doing here?" Sasuke said. Sakura and Ino behind him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blush that crossed the blonds cheeks. Hinata, Kiba and Shino all looked on silently. Shikamaru and Choji both mumbled. "Troublesome." When Sasuke opened his mouth to say something else, arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and a curved form pressed against the blond. A kiss being placed on his whisker marks. "Sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to take so long!" An ear flicked and she cast her eyes on the group now attempting to pick their jaws up off the street.

"Yue, these are my classmates and the masked one is my Sensei." She smiled, then lept forward and hugged Kakashi. "Greetings Naruto's Sensei!" She noticed his book and then looked at the title. "Oh! Icha Icha! I have one of those! I found it in a shop when we first crossed into the Sunlands! The Shop-master said it was a limited edition. Would you like it?" Kakashi's reaction was only delayed by a heartbeat of shock. "Oh great Lady, your kindness will not be forgotten. How are you enjoying your adventure?" The other students looked at him in shock. Why did he show such respect to someone who was not from their village. "It's amazing! Your village has much to have pride in! Fireshadow was kind to allow me to keep Naruto as my guide until the Chuunin exams start. Please join us tonight for the evening meal, say sunset at the Ramen shop?" he nodded and she smiled chirped a goodbye and darted over to Naruto. "Come on Naruto you said you'd show me a few Jutsu!" The blond perked up and the two vanished into the crowd. "Sensei?" Sakura said.

"That girl... That was a female Lunar nin. What did you notice about her?" Sakura spoke first. "Her form, it seemed blurry if I stared at her to long." Kakashi nodded. "It means she is wearing a disguise probably to move around without causing distress." he said softly. "Why would she cause distress?" Eyes rolled around him. "Kiba, The Lunar nin are said to be decedents of demons. My father said they are vicious in battle. They also are said to be part animal. They are quite troublesome." Shikamaru said with a second eye-roll. "Why then give the Dobe the job of escorting her around?" Kakashi snorted. "She said that he had been gifted to her until the exams. Which leads me to think there will be at least one team that came with her." They all nodded and decided to use the invitation she had issued to Kakashi to try and get to know her. Yue and Naruto laughed as they played pranks and tricks on people. Naruto couldn't believe that Yue enjoyed hanging out with him.

He was surprised when they sat to rest she laid her head in his lap. Rubbing her cheek against his thigh. "Thank you Naruto." His eyes clouded in question and she smiled. "You have proven to be the best first friend I could have dreamed of. I have never had so much fun, and the cool Jutsu you showed me made our day even better. This has been one of the brightest days of my life." His eyes clouded again this time with tears and her purple eyes widened when one dropped on her lips. She licked it and a low whine echoed in her chest. She wiggled and wormed until she was in his lap and she snuggled him close. Her fingers combing his blond mane as she purred in his ear.

They said nothing for sometime, he holding her and she enjoying the first hug she could remember. She hummed against his neck, the vibrations of her voice easing him into slumber. She allowed him to sleep for a couple hours until the just before the sun began to set. "Naruto, wake now. Its time we head for evening meal." She rubbed her cheek against his and tugged on his ear with her fangs. His eyes opened and a blush fired across his face. "I'm up." She laughed and her tail squeezed his waist, he looked down but saw nothing. "ok let's go to Ichiraku! Kakashi-sensei is supposed to join us." They set off her hand in his, they made their way to the restaurant and were greeted by Teuchi. "Hey Naruto, still got the pretty Lady eh?" He blushed and she only made it worse. "Yup! And I'm a gonna keep him too!" She chirped and Teuchi burst into laughter.


	3. A Demon?

Symphony

Chapter 3: A Demon?

They started their first bowls he got her to try the beef flavor and she said it was good. They shared and even traded bowls a couple times. Laughing and smiling. Music was being played out on the street, and she swayed to the rhythm. "Naruto?" He turned to her wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Yes Yue?" She fidgeted by tapping her claws on her empty bowl. "will you teach me this dance?" His eyes widened, she wanted to dance with him? "Sure, but I can't dance that well either. No one ever taught me how." Her eyes flashed slightly but her smile stayed. "Then we learn together, as a team!" He grinned. "Believe it!" They hopped off the stools and joined the widening dance, but she noticed not four songs after they joined.

The whispers started. They were growling nasty words towards Naruto, Yue couldn't understand why. One man tried to grab her from him and she lashed out. Three inch curved claws gouged his arm, hot blood spilled on the ground. She growled her threat, Naruto was HERS! Hers to protect and dance with. HER male. The man yelled and another reached, she sliced him as well. It turned into a brawl. Yue snarled and snapped dropping to four legs and shattering her illusion spell. Her ears and tail frightened some away but the fighting didn't stop. Any who dared to strike at Naruto found out Yue would return the injury three fold. Suddenly she was not alone, fangs were being bared to aid her defense of her male.

-20 minutes prior-

Kakashi and the rest of Naruto's classmates had gone to the Hokage and found out the girl was indeed an ambassador from the Moonlands. Sakura was shoved aside by a man who yelled to a person behind them. "Ibizu hurry! The demon is causing trouble at the dance!" The group's eyes found one another and they darted down the street. Kakashi arrived in time to see the Lunar nin drop her illusion and attack. His eye widened at seeing the folded back ears and whip of a tail. Her muscled form was crouched on four limbs, curved claws extended in threat. The echoing snarl and growl sounded her intent to protect the un-combative ninja. He noticed the blood on the ground and saw her claws slice a man's thigh open like a hot knife through butter. Any who swung or kicked at Naruto was re-payed with a vicious slice of claws or lash from her tail.

-Now-

The group dove in and he noticed her eyes locked on each person as they defended Naruto. She twisted and planted both hind paws in the chest of a charging man launching him some 50 feet down the road. Just then ANBU joined in and the Hokage appeared. The old man noticed the female's four-legged stance and the pacing movement. The glow of her eyes told him a great deal, he turned to see the others standing near. "Did anyone see how it started?" A voice called from outside the circle of nin. "Lord Hokage! I saw everything!" Teuchi called out, he was permitted past the ANBU and joined the Hokage and Kakashi. "The Lady and Naruto were not at fault. Lady Yue only asked Naruto to teach her to dance. They had only just started when the adults started calling Naruto names or tossing rocks at him. One struck him in the temple and knocked him out. A man attempted to remove her from Naruto and she lashed out. She fought any who dared come at him until his classmates arrived and aided her. A few minutes later you appeared Lord Hokage. They didn't start this, Naruto was enjoying himself." He got the rest of the information from Kakashi when they had ran into the pair earlier and when they had joined in to defend their classmate.

Yue paced, her claws still extended. Her hind paws also having extended claws. Ears folded back, threat growl echoing in her chest. Her lips were peeled back to expose pearly fangs. She watched each person who approached but not one who carried the scent of a healer past her. She noticed the ANBU suddenly parted and whom now stood just a few bounds away from her. "Fireshadow..." Her voice was rough from the growls. "Lady Yue." Her tail flicked and her claws flexed before retracting. "Why were we attacked? Why did they attack my male who was only going to learn to dance with me? Does you clan not believe in honor?" Her questions made any who heard her flinch in shame. "It is a long tale, one that.." He was interrupted when she lashed out suddenly, snarling fiercely. She lunged at someone who tried to use her talk to the Hokage to sneak close to Naruto. Her eyes flashed, claws extended and her fangs were bared. HERS! The man was yanked back by his shirt, the person who yanked had seen the female's ear twitch. She left perfect cuts through his armor, vest and shirt. Her glowing eyes met the man's own. He could feel her desire to spill his blood. "Next time, I cut more then cloth.. Heed this warning, for it is the only one you will get." She growled lowly, her words though said softly seemed to echo with promise.

"Your no healer... Back away from My Male!" She snarled. "Bear, find a healer for Naruto." The Hokage muttered and the ANBU in question was gone a moment later and he returned carrying a nin with a cat mask. "Cat is a healer, ANBU will do him no harm this I swear." The Fireshadow said so and she returned to her former position before his crouching form. One ear was monitoring him but she kept her eyes on the man before her. "We were causing no harm, I only wished to learn your clan's dances. They turned on him with stones and words.. When the stone send him Between. A man grasped my foreleg and tried yanking me away, he bruised it I think.."She raised her sleeve and a dark bruise was blossoming across her tanned skin. "My Naruto was in danger, I felt their hatred and intent to do him harm..." She explained her side, at times she growled something then had to stop, take a breath or two, and start speaking again. Cat finished and turned and the nin found he was under two sets of very focused eyes. "He will wake soon Lord Hokage. It only stunned him."

Once he was clear of her range he sighed. That woman's eyes were those of a demon, and a vicious one at that. Yue's eyes focused on the warm brown before her. She could smell his anger and disappointment. "We were to sit evening meal with his Sensei. I wanted to learn more." Her head lowered and ears and tail dropped in shame. She wondered if him being attacked was her fault. "I think I know what your thinking Great Lady. And no the fault doesn't rest on you. It rests on those who attacked you both." Her ears perked up, tail seemed to wag and her eyes brightened. Weight was lifted from her heart. She heard something and turned Naruto was groaning and sitting up shaking his head. Cloudy blue eyes suddenly widened. "Yue!"

He noticed the Hokage and the woman sitting before him, a blush crossed his face. She suddenly lunged and wrapped Naruto in a hug. Her arms protecting his head from the cold ground. She purred at him as she hugged him. Naruto suddenly noticed her ears and unable to resist the temptation his fingers were suddenly rubbing one. The purr got deeper and her tail tightened on his thigh. "You protected me..."She grinned. "Your my first friend Naruto, Pack-mates are supposed to protect each other." His eyes misted with tears. A low chuckle turned both sets of eyes on the Hokage. Naruto blushed. "Hi Gramps." The Hokage shook his head chuckling. "Naruto you seem to attract the most interesting of friends." Naruto cocked his head sideways in question. "Huh?" "You have made many friends in your few missions, Now you add one more. Naruto I should formally introduce you to the young woman currently snuggling you." Naruto's face went crimson but Yue only chuckled.

"Why? Is snuggling bad?" She asked and most of the older nin laughed. "No no my dear Lady. We are simply prodding Naruto." She thought for a moment, a dark look crossed her face and he spoke again. "Not trying to be mean or harsh. But because he is our friend too." They watched her relax again. "But why red-face? What that mean?" That question sent many of the older nin into convulsions of laughter. Naruto hid his face in her neck to avoid the looks he was getting. The Hokage chuckled escorting the pair into the Ramen shop. Once they were all seated in a large circle, the old nin began again. "Kakashi, allow me to formally introduce you and this class to the Moonland ambassador." She stood before him silver-ears twitching with the sounds round her.

"My Lady, these are some of the many participants of the Chuunin exams." She purred and lowered her head in greeting. "I greet you, Leaf Clan warriors. I am Yue Kyuubi. You can call my by Kyuubi or Yue. I have come to the Sunlands to make friends and learn of your people and Clans." Absolute shock awaited her announcement. "Kyuubi.. Is that your family name?" Her head cocked sideways. "family? No, I think not... Kyuubi is my title, as kits we are placed into something similar to this exam and are ranked by our abilities. The eight strongest are each given the title of a Tailed One. I am The Kyuubi, The undefeated one. There is another Tailed One, but to hold that title has a different meaning." Naruto saw her perching on the stool tail flicking back and forth in wonderment.

She twisted slightly, bones popping and settling. "You said you are The Kyuubi. Meaning your the only one?" Shikamaru asked leaning against the wall. "What is your name male? I refuse to answer to one who does not tell me his name." He chuckled. "Nara, Shikamaru." She smiled ears flicking towards him. "Shadow walking Deer... That is your name? Good name. Shadow-walker I am the only Kyuubi, I will hold the title and name until my death." Shikamaru's eyes widened hearing her break his name down. "I see. Lady Kyuubi, can you tell me more about your home land?" She snorted, her tail reaching out and snatching her soda off the counter and into her hands.

"What do you wish to know Shadow-walker? About The Nine? Our ways of life? Traditions?" She shifted and she giggled wiggling on the stool. "It tickles!" she twisted, until she dug into her shirt and plucked something out. "Is that a bug? Eww!" Ino squealed, Yue was letting it walk between her fingers. "You not a normal beetle, are you?" Shino who was hidden in the shadows had the slightest blush on his face. "Its mine..." He said and she focused on him. She got off her stool and walked across the room to him still playing with the little bug. "Here." She said holding out her hand with the bug resting in her palm. "Thank you." She smiled at him as the bug vanished into his sleeve before returning to her spot.

"There is much we can learn from one another. I am looking forward to the exams. To see the strength of Leaf Clan with my own eyes." Chests puffed out with pride at her words and when she turned to the Hokage her head cocked sideways. "Does this mean I get to keep my Naruto until the exam? Please? He is a great guide around your village." Said blonde was crimson with embarrassment. "Of course, I'm sure Naruto won't mind but he will only be here until his trainer arrives to teach him for the tournament." Her ears lowered but then perked up. "Can I bother someone else when he leaves? That way I get to spend time with him and I get to meet his other pack-mates!" The old man nodded. "I see no issue with this." She thanked him and they departed, her to her assigned quarters and the Hokage back to his tower.

The following weeks flew by. Naruto left with his teacher. Yue spent her time cleaning and maintaining his apartment, Naruto had given her the keys the morning he left and she had spent most of her nights sleeping in his bed curled around one of his pillows. She also used his apartment as a workshop for crafting her gifts. It was tradition that a female give at least one gift to those she hoped to do well in a tournament. She was going to give two. Her claws carefully molded the molten crystal before her. Hidden beneath seals and a sound proof barrier her power swirled around her. She sang spells to protect and defend, to heal and hide. When the first gift was cooling she napped and when the moon rose she began again. This time her gift took a vastly different shape then the first. Finally when the gift was also set on a special stand to cool, she retreated to the bed for the final time that night. In two days the tournament was expected to begin.

Late into the morning she was awoken by her familiar, his glowing gray eyes amused. "For all the places I had thought to find you Beloved, not once did I think I'd find you in the den of a male." She growled at him. "Hush you, The male is kind and knows honor. He is unaware I chose to sleep in his den. Let alone in his bed. I have prepared my gifts and will present them on the morrow as tradition demands." The animal laughed. "I see my Love. Come now wake and rise. I have news you will enjoy." She unwound herself from the thick warm blankets and got to stretching and flexing her body into wakefulness. When she was finished and had begun cooking breakfast she set out two full plates of food. She had gone shopping and filled the den with food. "I have come from The Deserts of Moon and Night. And I have brought what you asked for. But the news that I think you will enjoy is that I have heard whispers of Lunar Clans traveling south and crossing into the Sunlands. They are trying to set up a colony. Its starting."

Yue was wide eyed as she stared at her familiar. "Great Tails! Really?" The furry head nodded. She looked at the calender and noticed a few markings on the days square. "Well, it looks like its time to finish the gifts. Naruto will return between tonight and tomorrow." Together they finished her gifts the things she had sent him for were handed over and she carefully placed them in their proper places. When they were finished she carefully checked them for flaws and smiled finding none. "Let's get this place cleaned, this way when Naruto returns I can show him I am a good proper female." Yue wrapped her gifts in silk and placed them in her thigh pouch. They locked the door and she cursed it shut so that only Naruto with the key could open it and not be harmed. The two decided to take the roofs back to her quarters and on arrival they settled in to nap the day away. 

* * *

This chapter was posted as a thank you to my first Reviewer Destroyerz

Thanks for making my morning better

Kyuubi


	4. The Gift

Symphony

Chapter 4: The Gift

Yue woke her body entangled with that of her familiar's. "What is it Beloved?" The raspy voice asked, Gray eyes blinking. "Its morning. We slept an entire day away." His eyes widened. "I see, then it is time to bathe and make ready the tournament begins today?" He asked. "Yes it does." They took off to the bathing room and Yue scrubbed them both clean. Blue fur and silver hair shining she brushed them soft. "I do enjoy your hands in my fur but the water here is not as soothing." Yue laughed. "We are used to bathing in hot-springs, Love. Its vastly different." With a few curses, growls and a yelp Yue was dressed. She stood before the looking glass, twisting and turning to examine herself.

"I feel foolish." The gray eyes were amuses again. "You do not look it Beloved One. You look lovely." She smiled at him. "Thank you Dear-heart." The dress was an off the shoulder style with an empire waist. Her silver hair was parted and the upper half was held back from her face by a carved pearl comb in the shape of a fox. Her ears stood proudly atop her head. Her tail had been brushed and now flowed gleaming behind her. The skirt of the dress was black with blueish-purple fire swirling and dancing across it. The top half was a lovely pearly blue with a crescent moon embroidered in shining thread of silver. Her familiar wore a thick silver collar with large crescent moon shaped Amethyst and Emeralds embedded in it. "I remember why I despised these events.." She laughed at him. "I figured you would remember why we avoid these things." A knock came then and she called out. "Who calls?" A chuckle came from outside. "Lady Kyuubi, It's I." She chuckled. "Please enter Fireshadow." He opened the door and upon seeing her and her companion gasped.

"Great Lady, your a breathtaking sight." She smiled at him, gesturing to her familiar. "This is Shino. He is my messenger and personal Familiar. I am told they are called Summons in your land." The Hokage was shocked, their at the young woman's side was a five-tailed blue fox with gray eyes. It was a nin-fox, they had not been seen in over a hundred years. "I see. He suits you quite well." Her tail flicked and she reached for her shawl. It was a thin nearly sheer garment also embroidered with the same flame pattern as her gown. "I have gifts to present before the second task begins." He nodded and offering her his arm the three departed. They made their way to the grounds outside the Forest of Death. Her horse stopped just outside of sight and she easily dismounted. "I will present my gifts and rejoin you." He smiled and nodded the rest of the group moving on. Shino stayed out with her horse, not wanting to attract too much attention yet. She stepped into the clearing and only the most alert noticed her. She reached out and felt for the energy of one of the two who called to her, slowly walking in that direction she found three figures against trees separate from the others. All three sets of eyes were on her as she walked towards them.

She finally located which of the three bore the signature when she was only a few strides away. She passed the first two without a sound. She met the male's eyes and smiled. "I greet you Sanshou. It is tradition among my people to offer a gift to a warrior we wish to see fight well. To you I offer this gift." Gaara had never seen such a woman before, silver hair and purple eyes. He wondered what she had called him. There was no fear in her scent and she smelled like Desert thunderstorms, night and flowers. He was about to refuse when he heard it. '_**Wait boy, what she addressed you as is not rude but very respectful. Sanshou is a title meaning Master of Sand. She is complementing you.'**_ The demon laughed. _*Master of Sand, Eh? I believe I will accept this "Gift" of hers.* _He focused again on her, before speaking. "I accept your gift." She held out her hands and his eyes widened slightly. Sitting in her hands was a crystal vial in the shape of a star, it was hung from a chain of silver.

Within in it though was sand the color of starlight and one of the darkest night. "This is a sand-glass. Within it is sand taken from my favorite place, The deserts of Moon and Night." Shukaku purred within him. '_**Take it boy, and thank her. I have never seen sands from the Moonlands before. She is a lunar warrior. It is a worthy gift.'**_Gaara reached out and gently plucked the glass from her hands. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "May the Lord of the Sands bring you a worthy opponent." She bowed slightly, turned, and walked away. **'**_**I'll be damned!'**_Shukaku laughed andGaara mentally sighed. *_Now what demon_.* _'__**One of my titles is Lord of the Sands. She wished you a worthy enemy to kill. Her people believe in killing an enemy to end the threat of them ever returning.' **_Gaara opened the chain and placed it around his neck. He felt a soothing energy caress against his own. _*What is that feeling?*_ Shukaku purred again.'_**Its the female's power, she blessed the sand-glass. It like being home in the Desert.'**_Gaara snorted but didn't verbally agree with his demon, but he too seemed to feel the Desert's warmth on his skin.

Yue easily tracked the second signature, then she heard him and sped up her stride. The crown parted for her and she saw him and his two pack-mates. "Naruto!"He whirled around and saw who stood a few yards from him. "Yue?" She smiled, and he saw her ear for a second. "Yue!" He rushed forward and hugged her, she happily hugged him back. "I missed you." She purred in his ear. He blushed brightly. "Thanks, I missed you too." She smiled at him. "I have a gift for you." His eyes widened and she held it out to him. It was a necklace but hung from the chain was a fox clutching a moonstone. "A fox?" He said looking at the charm wondering if she knew. She laughed. "I'm a fox Naruto. I thought the ears would have given me away." His eyes went huge. "Wow. Thank you." She smiled and hugged him again, whispering something in his ear, before turning and walking away. "I will be cheering for you. Fight well." He grinned and as she got the the edge of the clearing. "Believe it!" She grinned at him before vanishing.

When she rejoined the Hokage he only smiled at her. "I see you made Naruto very happy." She laughed. "I did. I also had another gift to deliver." He only raised his eyebrow but she would say no more. When Gaara got to the tower he felt the sand-glass warm briefly and looked up. The woman stood their with a welcoming smile for him. He knew it was for him cause she didn't even acknowledge his siblings. His superior eyesight allowed him to make out her mouthed words. _Welcome My Warrior_ For some reason his chest puffed out instinctively. When his siblings looked up all they saw was a flash of silver. When Naruto arrived she growled at a few people seeing his wounds. She felt the collar had protected him in someway.

She made her way to the room where his pack was being healed, seeing the near lack of wounds on his dirty form calmed her some what. Sakura saw the Lunar girl enter and saw where her eyes rested. Then she was suddenly looking into cold amethyst eyes. "From what I overheard you protected your pack-mates alone?" The voice was husky and slightly raspy. "I tried. But they were still injured. I had to be saved again."Yue snorted. "Train harder, I can hear your body scream for nourishment. Answer its cries, Warriors burn a good deal of energy. Do you know Jutsu also deplete the body of minerals? You must eat much and often to be strong. I could snap you with one blow with only brute strength, due your toothpick like figure." Sakura looked down in shame, knowing the Lunar was right. The Lunar was larger and her body well muscled. She had seen the amount of food the other woman ate in one sitting.

"But I want to be pretty, I already look funny due my forehead and pink hair." The female snorted, suddenly right before her. Then Sakura could see her fully, ears, tail, fangs and bright glowing eyes. "You can walk among your village UN-challenged by any. You have pack-mates?" Sakura nodded to both questions. "Why then do you allow yourself to be weak?" Sakura looked to the resting black-haired male a few beds away. Yue hissed nastily. "Fool! Be strong! Make him hunt you, make him prove his worth! As a male, a warrior, and a provider. Pull your head from under his tail and raise it high! In my homeland, when a female steps onto a battlefield the males bow in respect and enemies flee in terror knowing females have true power." Sakura's eyes widened, shocked that the Lunar cared enough to say something. "I want you eating heavy rich foods until you fight. It will aid you to recover strength." Sakura watched her glide over to Naruto's bedside and the Lunar's hands reached out to caress his face and smooth his hair back from his dirty face. She sighed her words. "My poor Naruto."

She purred and moved around grabbing a couple things. She returned to his bedside with a wash cloth and a bowl of warm water. Sakura watched as she cleaned the blondes face and undamaged skin. Sakura had wondered why the healers hadn't done it as they had for Sasuke but had said nothing. The door opened and a head poked through, Yue whirled on the person. A Growl in her throat but on seeing who it was the growl tapered off. "Greetings Naruto's Sensei." Kakashi raised his book in greeting. "Its Kakashi, Lady Kyuubi." She smiled at him a fang denting her lower lip. "Silver-Inu." He looked at her in question. "I smell your Inu companions, and your mane is silver. So Silver-Inu. You name is hard to pronounce yet. I'm still learning your tongue." He nodded, not offended by the nickname. She returned to her gentle grooming, softly humming to him as she cleaned the filth from him. "I am beginning to grow dislike for some of this clan." Kakashi eye smiled. When she was finished cleaning Naruto up she again turned to look at the other two. "I have a gift for you, Silver-Inu." His eyes widened slightly as she reached into a hidden pocket of her dress and pulled from within a gray-blue book and held it out to him.

Kakashi reached out and gently accepted the book and when he read the title his eye lit up. _'Icha Icha Paradise, Special Edition: Dancing-heart.' _"Great lady, You are such a lovely soul." She smiled at him the fangs again revealed. "At least, I am sure you will enjoy it. It would only sit on a shelf were I to keep it." He smiled and slid his new treasure into his pouch. Kakashi noticed Sakura was actually eating a proper meal, and then noticed the stance of the Lunar. She had said something to the girl and Kakashi was grateful, a woman could get away saying something. The Lunar's twitched and she smiled. "I will return." She left the room and followed the sound she heard. She tracked the sound until she looking over a balcony spotted him. The Sanshou was sitting on a window sill looking out into the forest. In his hands a carved wooden flute, its soft song alluring. Its melody calling her.

She realized she had heard the melody before then it came to her in a flash. A song Naruto had said came from the Desert. But something was missing, and it took her a few minutes to figure it out. She walked down the nearby stair case, and came only a few steps from him. Then she started to sing. Gaara was startled when a voice suddenly joined him. The Lunar-woman was singing along to his flute, her voice husky and well pitched. The raw enjoyment he could feel from her shocked him, she was so different from anyone he had ever known. He didn't notice it but he was playing louder and truer to the tone of the song as she sang. Yue smiled and threw herself into the song, her eyes not leaving his. Temari and several others heard the music and they went to investigate. On seeing who was responsible silent tears rolled down her face, Gaara was actually playing and that strange girl was singing. Kankuro was shocked to see a his baby brother actually interacting with someone without blood shed.

Shukaku was letting off a pleased growl in Gaara's mind. _**'Never before have I heard a Lunar sing. Yet this female chooses to sing to us. She bestowed a gift and respect without fear. What a strange female.**_**'** When the song ended she smiled and nodded her head to him the bright smile splitting her face. "I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield my Warrior. May your enemy tremble in fear." He smiled darkly, a twitch in his fingers caused a bit of sand to form a band around her wrist. Though he said nothing, she smiled again and walked away. As she had said she returned to the healing room and found Naruto and his pack gone. She reached out with her senses and realized all the Warriors were moving to one location. An ANBU cleared his throat and bowed. "I'm to escort you to the Hokage's side and you and he are to watch the preliminaries together." She smiled and him, her illusion putting him at ease.


	5. The Preliminaries

Symphony

Chapter 5: Preliminaries

He took her to a privet box and the Fireshadow awaited her. "Greetings Fireshadow. I am impressed by your Clan's new warriors but am unsure of your healers." He asked why and she explained the state she had found Naruto in compared to his pack-mate. The man's eyes were hot with anger for a moment, but they cooled. "I see your reason Lady, but that is a matter for later let us enjoy the competition." She nodded and turned to watch the battles below. When Naruto fought she cheered with the Hokage. She laughed at the Inu and his partner for getting so close. When the pink female entered the ring, Yue was surprised to see the female look up at her and smile. She defeated the whining blonde bitch she had put against. Her words had struck true she hoped, no female should submit to a male lesser then themselves. And she found the black-haired male was no better then vermin by his actions. When he fought she hissed nastily in distaste and turned her back to the fight. Two fights later she heard the Sanshou's name called. She perked up and her ears twitched, she waived and saw his eyes gleam. As she watched him fight, she had a hard time not howling him praise. The way he fought called to the animal within her. When the fight was called she yipped and saw his head snap up to look at where she sat.

Shukaku was rather annoyed that he hadn't gotten to finish the fight when the call was made he heard the yip. The Demon's eyes gleamed, understanding the sound. Gaara heard him start laughing in his head. *_Demon? What are you cackling about? And what was that noise? * _The demon again snickered before answering._**The female made it, it is an old tongue. The tongue of beasts, she praised the way you fought. The sand bracelet I had you bestow on her tells me she enjoyed the fight.**_His head snapped up and he looked at her and saw the Lunar was at the rail, her amethyst eyes locked on his figure. *What is that look in her eyes, its like fire but not. * Shukaku couldn't stop cackling for a while as Gaara returned to his former position with his team. _'__**Cub, That is the look of an excited female.'**_Gaara's eyes widened behind his sand armor. _*Excited Female..._* Shukaku lost himself to laughter at the shock in the boy's tone.

The rest of the battles were not as amusing as she had hoped she praised the bug-master as he fought. When the first lunar stood on the field the young male turned and bowed to the box where the Fireshadow and Yue sat. The young one was a skilled user of Ice and the Sound female he beat didn't live long enough to be healed. Gaara saw the boy turn after the battle was called in his obvious favor, he saw his low bow of respectful fear. The female didn't not smile at him but nodded her head in acknowledgment of his victory. They were told the final round would begin in one month. The warriors separated and left the tower. Naruto was going to leave with his Pervy-sage. Sasuke was to train with Kakashi. When Sakura went to leave the tower she saw their were several nin still waiting for either pupils or trainers. She sighed she knew she of no one who could train her, Kakashi always ignored her for the boys. A husky female voice called out. "Pinky!" Her head whipped around as did all the others. Gleaming silver hair braided back and now sitting clothed in black shorts, sport's bra like shirt and a odd harness like leather contraption that crisscrossed her long body. The Lunar nin with the silver hair sat astride a fearsome horse-monster. "You were the one who checked in on Naruto." Sakura asked. The female nodded in amusement.

"You are in dire need of lessons on how to tell a true worthy male from unworthy vermin." When she said worthy male her purple eyes rested briefly on both Gaara and Naruto's leaving forms. When she hissed out Vermin her eyes found Sasuke's retreating form. "Meet me at dawn's first light at the western gate of the village. Its time you become a proper female." Sakura nodded and the woman wheeled the massive mount around and it cantered down the path. The Lunar team gave her fearful, pitying looks. Sakura went home and packed what she'd been taught to take on a long trip. Weapons, clothing and food were sealed into scrolls and went into her thigh pouch and she went and took a long hot bath. After a hearty supper and cleaning up she went to bed, for some reason the looks the Lunar Genin had given her bothered her. Sakura set her alarm rolled over and without even knowing it fell asleep.

The scream of the alarm had her sitting straight up with a smile on her face. Someone was interested in training her and not just someone from her village either, she, Sakura Haruno was training with a Lunar nin! Sakura jumped up and took a quick shower, grabbed a heavy breakfast and got dressed before heading out for the west gate. When she arrived she noticed the Lunar was already there staring into the fading night. "Good morning." She wished the Lunar, who turned and grinned. "Bright-dawn Pinky. Are you ready?" Sakura grinned, noticing people staring in shock. The female wheeled her mount around and the thick saddle-bags came into view for a moment before vanishing beneath her cloak. Yue felt eyes upon them and turned her head, Sakura, seeing her did the same. The Hokage stood on his balcony, and raised his hand in a waive. Sasuke was sulking on a rooftop, it was the third set of eyes that brought a smile to Yue's face. Gaara sat in a tree, his jade eyes on the Lunar nin. Her horse reared his front hooves pawing the air as she raised a hand in salute before it set off at a canter. "Onward Pinky! Much to do, and not enough time."


	6. Blood & Honor

Symphony

Chapter 6: Blood and Honor

Laughter spread through the forest, two forms raced through the trees. "Faster Dawnflower, else you'll be left behind." The leading one called. "In your prayers Fox." The second shape caught up to the first as they dropped to the path below, not even out of breath. Both knew what awaited them around the next bend. Slightly colder green eyes gazed down the path, the month with the Lunar nin had shown her how weak she had been. The Fox-nin was merciless and drove Sakura past every breaking point she had.

But she had also given Sakura the tools she needed to build herself back up stronger then she had ever been. "You know Fox, I'm actually going to miss this." Yue laughed as she sat on her haunches on the path. Her four-legged movements now as familiar to Sakura as Naruto's insane stunts. "I am quite aware Dawnflower, I too shall miss having someone to fight with." Both had discovered they had much in common, both picked on and cast out for being different. Sakura's hair was now to her hips. Yue had left her to soak in a special hot spring when she was seized by cramps and it had grown alarmingly. It had become the point of a inside joke between them. It was secured into a high-tail and had black ribbon woven in. "Ugh we better get it done.." Sakura groaned, Yue laughed. "Nothing worthwhile is ever easy." Yue chanted.

"You have told me that every day for the last moon-span. I can say you ingrained it into my memory." Yue slid out of her four-legged gait into her two legged one and several bones cracked as they shifted. "That must have felt good." Sakura taunted. "It did actually." The pink-haired young woman laughed. "Fox, your insane." The Fox-nin nodded solemnly. "So true, but I'm effective on a battlefield." Sakura decided not to reply and they walked together down the path. Yue's horse Eros following along behind without guidance. "One of these days you have got to tell me how you get animals to do what you want them to." Yue only laughed. They were waived through the gates after a ID check and Yue caught a very pleasant smell drifting on the wind. A low hum of enjoyment could be heard. "oh that does smell good." Both females were led by their noses to the front of a very familiar shop.

"Damn, now I know why. Come on, I'll buy lunch." Yue purred at Sakura's words. "Ramen obsessed Fox." Sakura muttered and both laughed, then strode in. Teuchi smiled on seeing the two. "Well Hello Lady Yue.."He did a double take. "Miss Haruno, is that you?" Both smiled. "Hiya Teuchi, we just got back. Were starving!" He laughed and got them two bowls of pork Ramen. Both were well into their third bowls when they heard it. "Pervy-sage, I'm hungry!" The next thing Naruto knew he was on the ground and he was being snuggled. "Naruto!" Yue yipped snuggling the blonde again. "Yue!" The two finally got back to their feet and the old man with Naruto was still giving them a stunned face. "Come on Naruto. Food!" She led him inside and Teuchi was just setting down a third bowl at their table and brought out another bowl for Yue.

"Welcome back Naruto." Teuchi said and with a smile and thanks he started eating. The trio laughed and exchanged different embarrassing training stories. An ANBU appeared just after the fourth bowl and the three turned. "Lord Hokage has asked Lady Yue to join him." She nodded and after speaking to Sakura departed with the ANBU. Sakura said bye to Naruto and went home. When she got home and looked around her room, she hissed in disgust. She dropped her bag, rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Several hours later Sakura now stood in her place that was no longer a Sasuke shrine. But now looked like a respectable female ninja lived here. She picked up the box of old clothes and dropped them outside to be picked up with the trash the next morning. "Battle God, damn you Fox. Your rubbing off on me." She laughed as she walked down the hall and decided a very hot shower was in order.

Yue was amused by the ANBU who guided her to the Fireshadow. She knew he was trying to see through her illusion but only made himself dizzy. The door was knocked on and they were bade entry. "Lady Yue." The Fireshadow mused, The Kyuubi snorted. "Fireshadow." Then they sat and started talking. Something was not quite right in the village and both knew it. By the time Yue left the agreement had been made and sealed. Something bothered her and she decided all she wanted to do was sit and watch the moon. She bounded to the top of a large hotel and sat down, her eyes on the near-full moon. A small grin crossed her face. "You are quite welcome to join me." The shape was suddenly next to her and she looked up, purple met jade. "How were you aware I was nearby?" She smiled and held out her arm. The sand-bangle gleamed back at him. He snorted and both looked back to the moon drifting through the sky. Some hours later she stood up. "I need a couple hours sleep. Until the tournament Warrior. I look forward to seeing you in battle again." Then with a swirl of black flower petals she was gone. Shino saw her petal entry and snorted amused. "So I noticed you sitting with a Male. But he didn't smell like the ones bed in which you slept." She snorted as she stretched and curled up in bed. "Its not Naruto, but a male from the Deserts of these lands. He feels so much like me, his eyes are lonely and filled with pain." The fox rubbed against her his fur soothing against her skin. "Rest now Love, you will need your strength." She mumbled and shortly was asleep.

When she awoke and had eaten, she bathed carefully. Yue looked at herself in the floor length mirror, unhidden by spell or Jutsu and sighed. She turned and slowly got dressed, her dress a lovely golden color with racoons dancing around the hem atop swirls of crimson sand. She grabbed a crimson sash with golden sand swirls on it and Shino stood before a case with a couple collars on it. "Well my Love you look..." She smiled at him before coming over and selecting a gold collar set with Garnet and Topaz. "There my Beloved, now your even more handsome then before." The fox laughed. "My brothers are not pleased that only I was allowed to join you for this." She snorted. "You don't escort me everywhere I go. It seems as if this Clan doesn't like Foxes either. And I can't find out why yet." Both ate then headed out. An ANBU was waiting and he bowed before her. "Lady, The Hokage has asked me to escort you to the noble's section. The Kazekage will be sitting with him today." She smiled and nodded. She noticed his eyes finding her companion but knew he could only see one tail. "My Familiar. He will accompany me today." The ANBU looked at her. Head cocked to the side in silent question. "He's my people's version of a summon I think, That's what Fireshadow said." The masked figure nodded and they departed. When she was shown her seat Shino plopped next to it on a pillow and she walked to the rail to look down to the arena below.

She saw the fighters below, noticing several eyes on her. She raised her hand and waived. Blue and jade eyes widened. Then a voice yelled and startled both of them. "Oi Fox!" The Genin's heads snapped sideways, the silver hair made her easy to spot. Yue smiled realizing who was yowling. "Oi Flower!" Could be heard then a series of whines and barks followed. _~Warrior, I look forward to your fight. Do me a favor? Show me the power of a real male over a unworthy one.~_ Sakura was surprised to see the Sand-nin smile at her friend. The smile disturbed her though, it was a bloodthirsty grin. Shukaku was cackling in Gaara's head. ^**I am liking that female more and more.**^ * She is asking for what? * ^ **Boy she asked you to show her your worth as a man. To see you leave your enemy in bloody ruin.^ *** She wants to see me shed Uchiha blood? I will give her that request. * Yue turned her head and yelled to Naruto. "Naruto! Fight well!" he waived and yelled. "Believe it!" She went and sat next to her Familiar. "Did you have to start a blood-hunt?" Yue smiled. "I loath that male, something about him bothers me deeply." Instinct played a high role in a Lunar's actions and Shino knew this.

As the fights progressed she clapped and cheered for Naruto. Sakura defeated the young Lunar she fought against. She hissed when the painted Sand-nin dropped from his fight and amused herself over the Female's fight. She spent a couple minutes laughing over Naruto shoving his Clan-mate over the rail. Her ear twitched and she snapped her head sideways, looking to the place where the shadows sat. Something bothered her and the fur on her tail stood on end. When the unworthy male entered the arena with Silver-Inu she hissed at him. She cheered when Gaara entered, not paying attention to the two men walking behind her. "The Sand-nin will lose." Yue snorted. "Not a chance in the name of the Battle god. He wont lose to such filth."

One of the men reached down and she looked at him, purple eyes nearly a glow. "Touch me and I'll break every bone in your body." Her voice darkened and both men jumped back in fear. Suddenly a yowl from below had her at the rail. She saw that the Sanshou had sealed himself in a shield and then she noticed the Uchiha had pierced it with an attack. She realized the cry she had heard was made by **Her **warrior. Shino darted forward and caught her by the waist with his tail. "No love, feel the Chakra surrounding him. This fight is far from over." She allowed him to guide her back to her seat. She keened ~I smell his blood.~ Shino nodded and then feathers began falling around them.

A growl and a pop and the feathers vanished. "Genjutsu. Bad Idea." It took only a few minutes for her to clear the vermin from her presence as she noticed the barrier now surrounding the Shadow's place. She snarled. ~Damn, now its time to follow the Fireshadow's plans.~ Shino nodded and ditched his illusion, Yue removed her dress and sealed it and the sash into a scroll. She too dropped her illusion, with a growl they were gone. When the battle was over she raced towards the gifts she had bestowed, they were screaming in her mind. The males needed her, both were weakened and hurt.

Several nin were closing on the two demon carriers. "Now you die Demon brats." He raised his hand and as it came down, blood was suddenly splattered across the ground. A figure stood between them and Temari could see the still beating heart the figure had ripped from the sound ninja's chest. "Touch them and I'll slaughter all of you." Temari, Kankuro, Sakura and Sasuke were in shock seeing the figure. "Get out of the way bitch!" A second sound nin charged and blood blossomed across his belly. His belly split open and he dropped dead to the forest floor. "They belong to their clans. Step aside." The Jonin Lunar said, then he found himself headless. Suddenly a five-tailed fox stood beside her. ~They need to be gone Love, More enemies come.~ The barks they all heard but Yue alone understood and her ear twitched. The nin could feel the swirling of something craving blood in the forest, a dark Chakra on the hunt. Temari and Sakura got glances of something Crimson, seeming to dance back and forth in the shadows. Yue stood there, claws unsheathed. Her claws flexed and she turned. "You must go. I will cover your escape. I can do at least this much for you my Sanshou." Her voice carried an edge of sadness to it. Gaara realized what it was with a shock. She was sad he was hurt and had to leave. She would protect his back and allow him to retreat safely with his siblings.

Gasps were heard, Gaara's eyes focused. "We need to get out without much conflict." Temari said seeing the figure clearly now. Large paws into muscled legs, wide hips, long lashing tail. Narrow muscle lined waist and wide powerful shoulders. Long jaw, pearly fangs and those glowing purple eyes. Braided silver knee-length hair and large fox ears atop her head. "Your his Blood-kin?" Temari nodded and Yue signaled them forward. She pointed in the direction they had been heading. "My Familiar will guide you out. Go in safety. I am needed here." Within moments they were gone. Yue focused and calmed her Chakra. She dropped to her haunches next to Naruto. "Thank you for that Yue. Gaara had no one who understood him. Is this how you really look?" He asked, she nodded. "Yes Naruto. This is me, unhidden. There is more then understanding my Naruto, you understand as well as I that particular pain. We need to return to your clan." Naruto didn't understand her words but he felt that she understood him. Shino and Yue supported him on either side as Sakura helped Sasuke walk back to the village. Once the announcement of the Third's death had been released Yue lowered her head. She had already known, she had smelt his passing and sighed. At dawn the next morning they gathered for his funeral.

As the people dispersed at the end, Yue walked before the old one's portrait and smiled. She lay a single blue rose before it, before settling on her haunches she raised her head, drew a deep breath and sang. The nin stopped in their tracks and turned, rushed back to see the lunar sitting before the picture head thrown back, voice echoing. The words of the song broke in then and they lowered their heads.

"Blood is lying on the land

Ravens crying in the trees

All the world was deep and silent

Whispers 'n tears dancing on the breeze

Up the stair to the Shadow's tower

We made the dark and lonely ascent

Walking through the mist and ruin

Reaching for our courage lost within"

New tears burst from several faces as her words struck true. Kakashi and his team stood side by side as they watched the female before them.

"Draw the circle between two worlds

Sacred fire to cleanse the soul

One to watch and one to sing

And two to keep the tears at end

The moon is every ninja's friend

To her your goodness condescend

And let this night and song

Show us the hope that the dawn brings"

Some of the counsel lowered their heads to hide the tears they could no longer control, her voice shattered the walls they had set up.

"There's a bowl upon the table

There's a fire in the bowl

From the fire a voice is calling

Memories of new and old

Warriors standing side by side

Standing tall to face Sorrows call

Voices calling through the night

Draw the circle between two worlds

Sacred fire to cleanse the soul

One to watch and one to pray

And arms to hold the sorrow away

The moon is every lonely heart's friend

To her your goodness condescend

And let this night and song

Show us the paths the day brings"

She stood now, rocking side to side as she raised her arms high. Naruto realized Sakura was leaning on Kakashi silently crying.

"Draw the circle between our worlds

Sacred fire to cleanse the soul

One to hold and one to love

And two to wipe the others tears away

Let this song set you free

And give you eternal peace"

The final verse of her song rang through the tower, and she lowered her head and bowed before the picture. The bow of absolute respect. Her long body stretched out, head down, tail low as the foreleg with her sand bangle was tucked against her chest. The other supporting her weight as her paws seemed to hold her delicately. Her ears were folded back in sadness, then she spoke. "From this moment on. You are no longer Fireshadow. You will be known as Heartfire. May you rest in peace and bathe in joy." She stood, turned and walked away from the picture, stopping only to grab Naruto's hand and the two left. They arrived at Naruto's place and once they were inside and a few minutes later they were laying curled up together Yue holding the blonde as he cried. Her tail was curled around his waist and she hummed and purred in his ear. She knew grief, and she realized that the Elder had probably been one of the few who cared for him. Shino sighed from his pillow, he knew this boy was just like his love. He too was cast aside for something he had no control over.

Jiraiya came to Naruto's place late and went to look in the window but it was closed so he poof-ed in and found himself face to face with a nin-fox. "Wow." Was all he said noticing his godson wrapped in the arms of a lovely woman. "You better have a good reason for being here. If you have come to do the boy harm, you will not leave here alive." The nin-fox said softly. "He's my godson. I was worried about him, I never thought I'd find him in the arms of a Lunar warrior." The Fox guided him into the other room and gently closed the door. "I am Shino, I serve my Love. The Kyuubi no Yue. My entire clan serve our Beloved one." The old man's eyes widened. "Kyuubi.." The Fox snorted. "My Love and your God-kit share much in common. Hated for something that they had no control over. And yes human, I am well aware of who is locked within him."

The Sage chuckled, and the Fox pointed to a cabinet. "There are drinks there if your thirsty." Jiraiya opened it and his widened to see it stocked to near over flowing. "Who.." He turned to the Five-tail and raised an eyebrow. "Your Lady?" Shino nodded. "When he was training with you, she stayed here and kept his den clean. The day he returned she stocked it with her tag. She wanted to prove to him she was a good female." The Sage chuckled. "So is she aware?" The fox shook his head, the blue fur shifting slightly. "No, but she is drawn to him and the Sand male, called by their pain and lonely hearts. Not by the demon within." Jiraiya snorted and nodded. "So Naruto will be leaving with me tomorrow to fetch our new Hokage. But I need him packed and ready, I believe it would be wise to have your Lady head home as well. There will be a struggle for power here." Shino snorted and the two set a time to wake the sleeping pair and depart the village. Jiraiya poof-ed out and Shino returned to the other room and curled up on the spare pillow.

An hour before dawn Shino tugged on Yue's tail. Her ear twitched and then her eye opened. ~What Shino?~ The growl was soft but annoyed. As Shino explained the female snorted but agreed, waking Naruto was rather amusing. It actually wound up with them rolling off the bed together and ending up in a tangle of blankets and limbs. Laughter echoed in the bedroom that morning and they untangled themselves and Naruto went for a shower to wake up. Yue went and started on a good breakfast for them. When Naruto came out of the bathroom dressed, his eyes popped out of his head, so much good smelling food. The nin-fox appeared. "With your blessing, I will go retrieve the old man for morning meal." Yue and Naruto looked at one another and nodded. Shino poof-ed out and a yell was heard by Yue, who promptly began chuckling.

Jiraiya and Shino popped in a moment later and Yue was leaning on Naruto giggling. "Well, what a lovely lady you are." The Pervy old man said and Naruto surprised him by growling at him. Eyes flicking between Blue and Red. "Cool it brat, I'm not gonna steal your woman." Before Naruto could say anything Yue snapped out a comment that caused both men to blush deeply. One in shock one in embarrassment."I'm his, he's mine! And no offense some females like you but your not my type I only belong to two males." She snorted and settled into a seat. "Come on we all have far to travel, so we will need good food." Both men clapped their hands and said. "let's eat!" And dove in to the well laid out meal before them. After eating the guys sent Yue of to pack her gear up and meet them at the front gates.

With a swirl of black flower petals she was gone and Jiraiya looked at Naruto and grinned. "Looky here little Naruto got himself a woman." Naruto blushed and turned his head away. When they stood before the gates, her war-horse and familiar just up ahead she smiled at Naruto. Both lunged and were hugging one another, her head buried in his neck as his was in hers. "In two years you should start planning to come back. The brat and I will be back here by the time you get here." She growled at him for the name, then snorted. "Ok Pervy-sage, I'll drop in on you then. After all I would like to meet the new Fireshadow." With only a few more words exchanged the three separated and headed in different directions. Yue whirled Eros away from the village and rode hard towards home. Everything within her screamed to turn around and hunt down the two males but she locked it down and kept riding. Like he said two years she would plan to head back to Leaf Clan, in two years a lot would change. And that was all she was sure of.


End file.
